naruto kombat 9-x
by naruto kombat
Summary: Waking up in a room with no memory of the past watch as Naruto finds his way through the netherrealm rising through the ranks on a mission to recover his memories
1. Chapter 1 prologue

**"kill"** tarkartan,shokan,mileena,demon,ermac,khan,kyuubi speaking

' **kill'** tarkartan,shokan,mileena,demon,ermac,khan kyuubi thinking

"Die" normal speech

'Die' normal thinking

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Hello there NK here this is my first fic which is a naruto MK9-X

crossover fic so please don't flame it will be rated M for gore,

blood,future lemons,fatalities,brutalities,death and people getting

Khaned so please enjoy

Chapter1:Who am I

Netherrealm

A blonde figure on a table was starting to wake as there were voices in the background **"I don't want excuses shang kill this** **welp now for what he did to my daughter"** a deep male voice demanded as another began "We can make another if we use this Naruto's soul and blood we can make a better one and if he has lost his memories he would still have instinct which still makes him strong plus with Goro **defeated** we need another fighter" there was a long silence as the deep voice began" **Fine but** **listen well shang if he regains his memories and rebels I have** **YOUR head am I clear" "** Yes master he should wake up soon let's prepare him" unbeknownst to the two men the boy was partially awake 'My name is Naruto'

A few hours later

Naruto began to stir and finally stood up holding his head in pain as he got up and looked around as a door creaked open he saw an old man walking in with a smile on his face"Well I see you have awoken my name is Shang Tsung after the damage you took I suspect you have lost your memories am I right"the boy nodded "Do you remember anything"he nods his head again"And that would be" "My name Naruto" the man smiled again"Good that makes things easier you are a warrior of emporer Shou Khan during a tournament he hosted you were badly beaten in a match but good thing for you you were not disqualified now your match will begin soon now follow me"Naruto not knowing what to do followed the man thinking of what would happen to they went through corridors Naruto began to wonder where the old man was taking him they reached a large door it seemingly opened for itself revealing a large courtyard with what seemed to be an arena in the that moment a woman in a blue dress with a veil over her mouth stood infront of them"Shang who is this stranger you here""Hello princess Kitana this is Naruto he will be fighting the earth realm warrior" both Kitana's and Naruto's eyes widened "Um I just woke up plus I don't think I can really fight"Shang smiled as he looked at him and smiled "Fear not for even if you remember nothing you still have instinct"Nauto sighed"Ok if you say so"he started walking towards the arena where a man was standing waiting for"You are my final opponent after I win earth realm will be free""What?I really don't know what's going on but I'm guessing I need to fight you so let's go"

 **Round one fight**

Naruto rushed at his opponent only to be kicked in the stomach' **So pathetic you used**

 **to be better at this,your just a pathetic punk and don't think about talking just think what** **you want to say or people will think your crazy'** 'Ok who are you' **'That doesn't matter I'm** **considering giving you your fighting skills but I'm not sure'** when Naruto focused back on the fight he found his face being kicked repeatably when the last kick came he was thrown on back.

 **Liu Lang wins flawless victory**

 **Round two fight**

Just as Naruto began to get back up he felt a rush of knowledge as Liu Lang jumped at him his fist raised only for Naruto to catch it and slam him hard into the ground as he was getting up he looked infront of him was Naruto with his index and middle fingers put into a cross "shadow clone jutsu"as two clones appeared beside him they both charged and using Liu Kang's momentary confusion kicked him in the chin sending him into the air as all three after him legs extended bringing them onto his face sending him back to the ground as the two disappeared and Naruto landed a few feet away smile on his face

 **Naruto wins flawless victory**

 **Final round fight**

A monk wearing white with glowing eyes came forward "Liu Kang you must not loose" he yelled shaking head Liu Kang yelled back"I won't loose,I swear I will never loose for earth realm!"as the last words left his lips he charged at Naruto his fist on fire all Naruto could do was dodge' **I gave you** **all your fighting knowledge back and you can't even use it'** Ok furball what did I just say'not pondering on it he dug deep into his mind as he got an idea he started putting chakra into his right hand as it appeared around him it started pulling in the wind and fire on the torches the water molocules the in the dirt from the ground he extended his hand into the the sky as a lightning bolt struck the forming ball he closed his and and when he opened it a whit like orb with rainbow like colours in it and blades rotating around it as soon as the monk saw it he yelled"Liu Kang don't let that attack touch you" that's when he threw just as it was inches away from it him Liu dodged it as it neared the other attendees it pulled away into the air as a giant blue sphere erupted using Liu hesitating again Naruto uppercuted him towards the sphere scorching his back when he made contact with it,exploding causing a shock wave launching him back to the ground causing a small crater just as he got onto his knees Naruto was about to end the fight with one last punch he felt a sharp pain in his chest remembering what Shang said about his fight before he woke up whatever happened he still hadn't healed,seeing his weakness Liu began rapidly began punching Naruto's chest earning a blood curdling scream ending it with a fire covered punch to the face knocking him a few feet away Naruto tried to get back up only to fall unconscious on the ground

 **Liu Kang wins**

Shang couldn't believe it they were so close to winning the boy was weakened if they could heal him he would be a useful or he lost because of him using a piece of his soul to make a new Mileena but he had seen it start to grow back this boy was a mystery one he would unravel"Take him to the infirmary"he ordered one of his men he needed to make a plan to take earthrealm or get his souls including his taken by Lord Khan for now raided could enjoy his victory just then Liu Kang fell unconscious from his wounds as he was caught by raiden who kept looking at his amulet for a crack had sealed itself when the boy got onto the arena he needed to speak with the elder gods

 **The End**

Hello to those who have been reading the story you've seen that I made the chapter longer instead of making the the extra parts chapter two any way please review

Ps:if any of you have the complete burst angel or Rosario+Vampire

series please pm it to me thanks ja ne(see you)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:hi Naruto kombat here and welcome to chapter2 of the story damn been a while since i last updated but let me not rant on with the story**

 **"Kill"** -Non human speaking

 **'kill'-** non human thinking

"No don't"-human like characters speaking

'No don'human like character thinking

Disclaimer:you know what seeing as this will suck if I have to say it every damn chapter each story I write will have one of these representing the whole story so I own nothing

 **Chapter2:welcome to Netherrealm**

 **Netherealm palace:infirmary**

In the room a lone figure in a black cloak and hood was hunched over a bandaged Naruto applying different healing lotions before replacing the bandages as Shang Tsung entered the room signalling the medic to leave as the blonde got up sitting over the bed "Did you sleep well"the sorcerer asked"Well considering I got my ribs broken by flame covered fists and having amnesia I'm fine"the blonde stated voice dripping with sarcasm"Good now put a shirt on we will commence the tour"Naruto put on the black shirt with the Orange swirl on it that he woke up with."Now first stop is the training grounds"Naruto followed as Shang had started talking about the Netherrealm while telling him about the many people and different places of the palace as they neared the training grounds it was the same place that Naruto fought Liu Kang in the middle of the arena was a woman wearing an attire similar to the other woman Naruto met earlier the only difference was the one in front of him was the colour of her clothing was green and had a green veil covering her mouth.

She was currently using a wooden bow to strike a dummy stopping when she saw Naruto and Shang."Now Naruto meet Jade she is princess Kitana's bodyguard"Shang Tsung started before Naruto got the chance to introduce himself he was cut off"I know who you are your the newcomer that lost to earthrealms champion"Jade said accusingly"Word must travel fast around here"Naruto replied laughing awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck"It does"Jade finished as she went back to striking the dummy"Well lets continue the tour shall we"as they explored the castle Shang had told naruto about all the rooms including the library,armoury,dining rooms finally stopped at a room with double doors"This is your bedroom I'll have someone come get you there's something we need to talk about goodbye"as naruto walked inside he was a bit impressed there was a king sized bed in the middle of a room a bathroom with marble walls weapon racks closet willed with light but strong armours and finally a glass covered roof showing him many stars all-in-all it was pretty comfortable whoever Naruto was he had been doing good for himself **'Yes keep admirering the roo But we need to talk'** Taken aback by the voice Naruto was already panicking"Who's there!" **'You really aren't as smart as you once we're huh oh well just meditate and we can talk'**

 **AN:Sorry for short chapter it's currently 00:35 I'll make the chapter longer in the morning so bye**


	3. Chapter 3 nether tournament

**AN:hi there naruto kombat here I would have posted this on the 20th but I had switched off my mobile data so when I said submit document it said it couldn't load the page when I pressed back it had erased all my work so on with the story I'm posting a poll which ends on the 25th it's gonna be a three part poll explain at the end of the chapter**

 **Review answers**

 **Zidius:** Thanks for reviewing I'll try and make this chapter my longest

 **"Kill"-** not quit human characters speaking

 **'Kill'-** not quit human characters thinking

"No dont"-human/like characters speaking

'No dont'-human/like characters thinking

 **Chapter 3-the nether tournament part.1**

 **Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a sewer with a giant cage infront of him he tried to get a closer look but jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a giant claw skewering him he looked up to see two giant red eyes with slit pupils as the beast they belonged to came out of the shadows a giant fox with nine tails swirling behind it **"So you grace me with your presence jailer"** the fox said at the startled blonde"Who are you and where am I"the blonde demanded **"You think you can come in here and demand answers from me ningen!.hmmm and if you must know we're in your mind"** it roared out sending him rolling back a few blonde got back up glaring at the fox"Wait if we're in my mind I can make all the demands I want"the blonde said stubbornly **"I don't listen to a weakling,who even after I gave him the memories of his fighting skills still lost to a fire wielding punk while he can control fire,water,earth,wind and some broken ribs made you lose is beyond me!"** it said glaring back at the blonde who looked as if he just realised something"Wait if you can give me back my fighting skills why not give me back all my memories he yelled at the fox who only smirked **"Like I said I don't have to listen to a weakling you should wake up it seems there's someone at the door"** the fox said as the blond was pulled out of his mindscape

 **Netherealm:Naruto's room**

Naruto opened his eyes hearing someone knocking on the door he whent over and opened it looking at a servent with clothes in his hands before he could ask what the servent wanted he began"Lord Shang had asked that these be given to you"he handed them over to the blonde and left Naruto closed the door discarded his tattered clothes and put on the new one's they consisted of a black shirt with an orange swirl in the center of it blue jeans that where ripped at the knees a black sleevless jacket with the Orange swirl on the back fingerless gloves with metal plates on top **(Like Kakashi's)** and black leather boots he put the headband that he woke up with back on with nothing better to do he decided to go to the library and find out a bit more about the world he was in.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

Naruto was currently sitting on his bed tracing his right index finger on the symbol ingraved on his past two weeks whent by fast and he had learnd alot about Netherealm and its current emporer Shou Khan who goes to different realms to conquer them as a result Netherealm had many denizens like the ferocious tarkaten,mighty Shouken,brave osh-tek etc... but now he decided it was time to get a weapon from the armoury he got out of his room and whent there he saw a gaurd at the doors of the armoury he then walked up to him"Hi I wanted to get a weapon can i go in"the gaurd looked at Naruto before nodding and opening the doors inside Naruto saw many axes,swords,armours,hammer etc... then he got so the center of the room looking at three glass cases the one in the middle was a war hammer with a spike protruding the top and sides which glowed faintly green **(Volendrung from skyrim)** to the left was a sword that had red streaks **(deadric sword also from skyrim)** but what got Naruto' attention was to the right of the hammer was twin wakizashi's that had blue lightning bolts on the sides a black hilt and they looked like they could be attached at the bottom making a double edged blade he turned to the gaurd"Can I get the wakizashi's"the gaurd shook his head"No the one's in the cabinets have to be won in the nether tournament which takes place in three days"the gaurd replied"Well then where do I sign up"the blonde said grin plastered on his face"Well go to the training grounds Jade will decide if you can join or not"the gaurd said as the blonde left.

 **The training grounds**

As soon as Naruto got to the training grounds he had to duck as a gaurd flied past him hitting a pillar with enough force for cracks to form he looked at the arena to see Jade dispatch two more gaurds"Who's next?"she asked as Naruto walked up to her"Hey Jade I wanted to join the tournament"the blond said grin on his face"Really well then if you wish you have to best me in kombat one round only"she replied both getting into a fighting stance.

 **Round one fight!**

Jade began the fight by rushing the blonde staff in hand Naruto was able to jump out of the way landing and as she came again he ducked under the staff grabbed it then kicked Jade hard on her stomach making her double over and let go off it the blonde threw it to the side and ran up to her exchanging a few blows before both punched each other in the face forcing them to stagger back as Jade rushed the blonde again delivering a viscous kick to the face sending him a few feet back he quickly got up as she did a sliding kick tripping him and making him land on his face'Damnit I need to finish this now!'the blonde berated himself as he got up jumped away and whent through some hand signs"Fire style great fireball jutsu"as he exhaled a fireball that was rushing at Jade,who saw it coming quickly getting her staff and swirling it as the fire engulfed her,the blonde smirked thinking he won only for Jade to get out the fire with her staff blade protruding from the top of it seemed to be heated by the flames she rushed the shocked blonde swiping th blade diagonally at his chest as blood gushed out she retracted the blade and swung it hard at the side of the blonde's face hearing a few cracks as he was sent back a few feet she didn't even give him a chance to recover as she pinned him down by putting the blade in his stomach"Hmm it seems you've lost"she said at the fallen blonde who only grinned at her"boom"he said as he began to glow before exploding leaving a large crater as the real Naruto popped out of the ground grin on his face"No it seems you've lost" he said

 **Naruto wins**

 **AN:well chapter three's done what did you think well that's a wrap now to explain the poll now I want to know if I should write another story this will be a three part poll first part if I should write the story it ends on the 25th which is when i'll probably write the next chapter JA NE**

 **NK**


End file.
